Blotters of many types and configurations have been known for well over a hundred years. with many blotters there is mounting backing surface for the blotter paper or an intermediate blotter paper backing on which the paper bears against interposed between the mounting backing and the blotter paper. The backing surface may be rocker-shaped and may be held along with blotter paper to the mounting backing surface in a variety of ways. Included in the ways these components are held to the mount backing surface are the use of ends that are curved, have holding flanges, springs, straps, glue, triangular corner pockets, clamping plates, etc. Each such holding methods or apparatus for the blotter paper or its backing, or both, has its merits and disadvantages. The present invention seeks to improve on the previously used methods and apparatuses used to hold the blotting paper and its backing to a mount by providing for two opposed slanted facing end lips into which the ends of a flexible backing for the blocking paper fit while the paper's backing is seated within a recessed surface of the blotter top as described herein.